The Flocks GoodBye
by Zorua
Summary: It's down to Max, Nudge, and Mike my oc.   the rest of the flock has either ran away or died but what happens when Mike looses the only girl he loves and tries to convince Max that she should let him kill himself. may have fax also nudgexoc first fanfic


**The Flock's Good-bye**

* * *

><p>Max and I had survived the worst month of our lives. Fang had left us only a few weeks ago still unclear as to why he just did, leaving max a note; many many pointless bloody battles deep scars riddled us both phisical and mental; and the rest of the flock dieing before our eyes. I guess that explains the mental scars huh?<br>The one that started it all was Total, his experation date had shown up or more like was found by Angel durring one of his baths. At the time he only had two days left before it activated. He claimed it was the first that he saw of it we all seriously daoubt him about that. But he did atleast go kind of peacfuly sorounded by us his family at his death. When his breath finaly came to a stop I saw Angel cry the hardest I've ever seen her cry. Her wails sounded like a mother who had just lost her child I guess in a way she kind of had.  
>Total's death threw Angel over the steep edege of depression. She wouldn't eat, drink, or sleep unless forced to. She refused to read minds also, afraid that somone would be thinking of her dear departed pet. That was her downfall we think. (We're still not completly sure she may have known exactly what she was doing.) Only two days after we burried Total she was walking around near home not really looking where she was going and stepped on one of Iggy's hidden bombs. It went off killing her instantly.<br>Iggy's face when he heard about Angel's fate was one of guilt and dispair he had lost his the closest thing he had to a baby sister, and to make matters worse it had been something of his that had done the deed. Iggy wouldn't leave his room for days following her death, he couldn't face any of us. He thought we blamed him, he sure blamed himself. One night it all became to much for him he burst out his bedroom window not even caring that the sound of the shattering of the glass had woken us all up. We didn't need Angel to know where he had gone or what he was doing. We all set out after him hoping beyond reason that we weren't too late... we were wrong. We found him hanging from the branch that hung over the spot Angel had met her fate. After that we took off trying to find a new home, unable to even look around and not cry there anymore.  
>About a week later still searching for a new home Erasers ambushed us. We thought that we could take them that is until Gazzy landed and sat on the ground and just stoped fighting, his back turned from us. We had to float there and wartch as they picked him up. Laughing like a couple of mainiacs as they slowly ripped to pieces making sure he would stay alive to feel everything. It was the hardest thing that I have ever been forced to watch. We couldn't move from the shock of it all. Through it all Gazzy had turned to us several times his face showed no pain only a smile of peace. He may of been in pain but he knew that soon he would see the face of his sister and best friend again.<br>Then Finaly not even five minutes ago, the three of us alive and not missing had been flying high over an empty city park looking down on it from above the clouds. My attetion pulled onto the fact that this view never got old, when I heard it the sound of a bullet wizzing past my head. I spun around looking up to see Nudge my girlfriend, the only woman I ever loved, drop from the sky. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew it was to late to do anything but that part was tiny and shy.  
>I angled myself down getting ready to dive down and do a last minute rescue When Max's voice cut in. "Don't it's too late, she's already gone. If she had survived the shot even for a second she would have made a sound. I'm sorry Mike there's nothing we can do let's just keep moving. It's what she would have wanted." Her voice trembled but stayed strong for her flock, but that's just it we weren't a flock not anymore.<br>I had been contemplating sucide ever since Iggy's death, but I couldn't leave Nudge it would destroy her and send her down the same road Iggy and I had just walked. But since Nudge was gone, I didn't see a point anymore. Even two minutes without her felt like hell on Earth to me, but Max deserved to know. She had to go find Fang. She may be tough but she still needs someone to lean on for the hard times.  
>"Max, I love you."<br>"What?"  
>"I mean like how I would love my mom. I just had to tell you that before I die."<br>"Mike, what do you mean? Nudge may be dead but that doesn't mean that you will!" Max exclaimed either not getting it, or refusing to come to terms with what I had said actualy meant.  
>"Max, you still have Fang. Who do I have? No one, here take this. Promise me you won't read it 'till after I'm gone." I tossed her the note that I had put so much thought into.<br>"Please you can't do this! Nudge was special; I'll be the first to admit that! But there are other girls out there."  
>"You would actualy tell me that after I just watched the girl I love die before my eyes?" I screamed nearly folding in my wings right there and then. The anger was bad enough that I didn't care if she saw or what it would do to her. No, Mike breathe it's not her fault she doesn't want to be alone you are the last bit of family that she grew up with still alive. But I'm not Fang is still out there.<br>"I shouldn't have said that so soon. But you can't just take the easy way out, think about what it would do to the flock." Max sobbed not even trying to hide the tears rolling from her puffy red brown eyes.  
>"What flock? It's down to you and me that's not a flock that it's barely a family! I considered what it would do to them, I've been thinking about this since Iggy died." I had started out loud and strong but by the end was at an almost silent whisper. The air we were floating in was chilled and cold but I couldn't feel anything this whole situation seemed unreal.<br>"Mike, if you thought about this so much then why now? Why would you do this now when you still have someone who cares for you still breathing?"  
>"The note explains it in more detail, but the simple reason? For her, you and I both know that I am head over heels in love with her and she is the only one I will ever love. Please wait until I'm gone to find the whole reason as to why I'm doing this."<br>"Fine but befrore you have to look me in the eyes. You have to look and see the pain you're causing me."  
>"Why?"<br>"It's what I did to the other flock members who tried to do this. None of them could take the thought of the last thing they saw was the hurt and pain they caused. Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel all backed out and waited for the chance to sneak off, give up, or for something to happen to them."  
>"I don't want you to see this, I'm the last surviving member of the flock. It'll destroy you!"<br>"So? What do you care? You'll be gone soon anyway."  
>"Max, I may be thaking the cowards wat out but that doesn't mean that I want to destroy what is left of your sanity. Like I've said before you're like my mom and that's something I would never put a parent through."<br>"After this past month I really don't know if I can actualy feel anything anymore. So let's land and you can do whatever it is you're planning to do. Which is what exactly?" Her voice was cold and steeled. This was not the Max I had grown up with. She was as tired and worn down as I was if not more, but unlike me she had the courage to keep going.  
>"I plan to fold in my wings and never reopen them."<br>"So basicly you're going to fall to your death?" She stated trying to pull up an expressionless mask as I had seen on Fang most of my life. This was tearing me apart on the inside, but I couldn't go on without Nudge. If I even tried to my fighting would be to slow and I wouldn't want to move on as soon as we needed to. I would become a lilability to Max. She didn't need or deserve one, but also deserved better then just watching as the last person of her family that she knew where they were plumated to their death.  
>"Max, I love you." I repeated my voice trembling as I fought back the sobs wanting nothing more then to rock my body. I was about to take the cowards way out. But I would face this death with a brave expression. Max had taught us to be brave in the face of death. I owed her that much.<br>"I love you to Mike." She cried somehow hugging me midair. Which I quickly returned.  
>"I need you to promise me something." I calmly said trying to keep any traces of fear or sadness from crossing my face. She just looked up into my blue eyes, a questioning look in her tired haggard eyes. "You have to promise me that no matter how bad things get you will never even attempt what I'm about to do, and you'll never forget tehe good times try as hard as you can to forget the past month. Tell Fang, Nudge and I say hi and when you tell him what happened here you will make sure it is clear to him this is not his fault." She gave a quick nod, "I hope to see you again one day."<br>"Me too," she whispered shakily.  
>"Good-bye Maximum."<br>"Good-bye Michael," she sobbed into my shoulder as I pulled myself free of her grip, I stared into her pained face taking in every bit of pain I could see. My wings folded in at such a speed they seemed almost happy for what was happening. The wind pounded into my ears drowning out any sound of Max crying.  
>The memories over took me, crashing into me like a wave on the sand of a beach. Escaping the school Erasers on our feet. The first few days of learning to fly and the bruises and cuts that acomponied my many first failed attempts. Lounging with Nudge back at the "E" house joking around blissfuly unaware of the others feeling towards one another. Angel being kidnaped taking off to save her Iggy's and Gazzy's hurt faces. Flying with the hawks while waiting for Max to catch up. Getting captured and dragged back to the same school that we had trying to break into. Our rescue and escape again. New York and the Istitute, Max killing Ari. Living at the warm cozy house in Washington with Anne. Nude, and my first date the great horror movie. Our first kiss the deep blush the two of us had etched deeply into my mind. Stopping Itex, Antartica, Hawaii all flooded through quickly. Then the past month and the conversation I just had.<br>"I'm sorry Max."  
>Then it all went black and almost every sence vanished a sharp pain filled the whole of my counsiouness. After awhile even that faded.<br>"Mike, sweety get up." Nudge's Voice spoke filled with love. Just hearing that gave me the satisfaction of knowing I had made it I was home.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third person pov)<strong>

The brown haired girl just stared down towards the Earth where one of the only surviving members of her family had just plumited to their death, and for a second her promese forgotten considered following his lead. It was then that the paper in her hand seemed to scream at her. She cautiously unfolded it and began to read.  
><em>Dear Max,<em>  
><em>If you are reading this then that means I'm dead. I'm fine with that I hope it was a golorious one, and if not that then atleast an ironic one. I may not know how I died but I do Know this, Nudge died first and not even an hour had gone by before I followed her myself.<em>  
><em>I had many reasons for doing this, but compared to the biggest two the others seem small and unimportant. The first one should be very obvious Nudge and I are both very social people, and with what has happened over the past few weeks we've lost almost wait correction we have lost everyone. I need a family Max it's the only way for me to properly function at all Max. Plus with whatever happened to Nudge; the fact remains that she's gone and nothng can change that. Without her I would become a liability and you don't need that. It would eventualy get you killed; and I can't take the feeling that it's my fault that you are dead.<em>  
><em>When you fly down and find our bodies please search my front left pocket. There should be a picture I want you to take it and keep ti with you, to help remember the good times.<em>  
><em>Now here's a bit of news that shousld shock you, Nudge and I found our experation dates, but that's not the part that will shock you it's this we will die two weeks before they should kick in.<em>  
><em>I have a favor for you, it requires complete faith I probably have already asked alot of you today, but once more I beg of you. Go to your mom's and wait there a few days. Fang should be there soon; meet him and travel with him, you two belong together.<em>  
><em>This isn't good-bye Maximum it's see you later.<em>  
><em>Love you,<em>  
><em>Michael<em>

_Ps. Look at the back of the picture when you find it._  
>Max shot down towards the ground where her two friends lay like a bullet. Unsure if she wanted to see the body of the boy she had just lost. Shaky breath in, she was nearing the ground. Shaky breath out Mike's body was now in view. Nudge lay less then ten feet away but this tired and saddened girl couldn't pull her eyes from the boy's body. His chest was rising up and down; the moving was labored and slow but it was still there. He was alive!<br>Acting quickly the phone that had just recently brought along with them flew from it's master's pocket the three buttons which could save the dieing boy where pressed. Just before pressing the send key, she paused thinking on all that happened today to him in those final moments before the fall, and the note. No matter how much Max wanted the company of a person she would not deny Mike the pleasure of being with the girle he loved.  
>Flying down to her almost dead flock member she reached into the indicated pocket and was greeted with the feeling of a picture sitting just inside. She had no hesation and pulled it out the faces staring back at her caused a scream to freeze unavle to escape from shock. Max's flock smiled back up at her. It was the last photo that had been taken of them Nudge and Max both had arms around their shoulders and deep blushes in their cheeks. Both owners of the arms looked strait on, a smile on each face. Even Fang was grinning and not his usual smirk it was a full blow smile. Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, and Total all sat in the front smiles on their clean faces. The photo began to turn over in shaky hands. What was written on the back released the scream that had until this point been imprisoned in her throat.<br>_Good-bye, __We love you Max,_  
><em>Total, Angel,<em>  
><em>Iggy, Gazzy,<em>  
><em>Nudge, Mike<em>

The Good-bye had been added in later as it was the only thing in the note done in blue ink and in Michael's hand writting, the rest was black and written by Nudge besides the signitures. The final good-bye from the flock, her family and there had been no apologozies. How had he known that they would be dieing?  
>Max sat on the ground curling up into a ball and bawled, pressing the send button on her phone. Hoping to God that whoever answered would hear the sobs that racked her body, and trace the call. At this moment words weren't just escaping but fleeing from her and she wanted nothing more then to be found quickly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is my first fanfic that i have published. now i have a question dear reader i have an idea for another chapter but i want to know if i should or just end it here. also please review i need to know what you think of this story but no flames please.<strong>


End file.
